Conventionally, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes one of this type of refrigeration cycle devices. The refrigeration cycle device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to switch between a passage for cooling and a passage for heating in which a refrigerant circulates.
Specifically, the refrigeration cycle device disclosed by Patent Literature 1 has a condensing heat exchanger, a subcooling heat exchanger, and a liquid receiver. The condensing heat exchanger, the subcooling heat exchanger, and the liquid receiver are integrally formed with each other and are located outdoors. The refrigeration cycle device has a plurality of control valves that switch the flow passages of the refrigerant. For example, the control valves (e.g., valve mechanisms) include a bypass passage switching valve. The bypass passage switching valve is disposed in a bypass passage which guides the refrigerant to bypass the subcooling heat exchanger.
The bypass passage switching valve opens the bypass passage in a heating mode (i.e., a heating operation mode) such that the refrigerant flows out of the liquid receiver and flows to bypass the subcooling heat exchanger and an evaporator.
The liquid receiver serves as a gas-liquid separator and a liquid reservoir. In the heating mode, an accumulator, which is disposed separately from the liquid receiver, serves as the gas-liquid separator and the liquid reservoir.